U30: A Tyrant From The Future
by Daedroth
Summary: Surely Freezer and his father didn't expect to find Cooler when they arrived at planet Earth. They get surprised when they see him full of scars and a new model of armor. The Z-Warriors get more confused when they can see the Capsule Corp Logo on the Armor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following fanfic doesn't follow Dragon Ball Super Canon, it follows Dragon Ball Multiverse one. In the same way, unlike Kanassans, I cannot see the future, so don't expect me to follow the DBM canon established after page 1441 either. In short: No Beerus, no SSG, no Golden Form.**

Freeza's ship was landing on earth, at distance, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Bulma, Krillin, Tien, Puar, and Chaos were observing, lowering their ki to pass undetected to the soldiers scouters. They could feel two overwhelming powers inside. One of the two was recognized by Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan. It was clearly Freezer's; the other one was unknown to them but similar to the former, if not greater and darker.

"This is him," said Gohan with a serious look "No doubt about that, Freezer is still alive"

"There is more than that," said Krillin worried "There is someone with him, is even more powerful"

Piccolo nodded, then Yamcha spoke up his mind "Let's get this straight... we are nothing more than bugs to them, how we are supposed to fight them?" then the namekian answered "Can you stop crying? Go home if you are here only to complain. But I believe I have a plan, just let's wait a bit"

"Is that so namekian?" smirked Vegeta "This backwater planet is doomed, you better get to the idea"

Piccolo was indeed lying, he was internally as scared as Yamcha if not more, but whimpering around was not going to help. Maybe he would think on something later. And maybe even Yamcha would be a piece of a brilliant plan... hopefully one that doesn't involve any saibamen.

The spaceship opens its gate and Freezer and its father, King Cold, fled outside, followed by a platoon of low-level soldiers. Freezer was different from the last time Gohan saw him, almost all covered in scrap pieces, the father reminded him of the tyrant second form. He was wearing a black armor, not much different than the rest of the imperial soldiers wore, but with a long black cape on his shoulders.

"So..." said Freezer observing the environment "This is Earth, nice planet, we could make a nice profit after killing its inhabitants"

"We are not here for planet trade, son," said King Cold with a serious frown "We are here to kill that so-called Super Saiyan. We are here to make an example to anyone in the universe who dares to stand up to us"

"Indeed, dad, with you at my side and me being stronger than before, he should be no problem" he frowns, remembering the humiliation he suffered at the hands of the dirty monkey "But first, we should make him suffer, for example, killing the ones he loves" the tyrant looked at the soldiers "You, start the search, and kill any earthling you find... I wonder how many you can kill in three hours"

As the soldiers departed, Freeza was laughing a lot, like a maniac. Piccolo looked at Tien, Chaos, and Yamcha "You should stop them and bring Bulma to safety while we wait here" all of them nodded while Krillin speaks up "Wait? And me?" Piccolo frowned "Maybe we will need your kienzan"

When the three warriors departed with stealth someone else arrived at the field, the two frost demons were as surprised as the earthlings were. A third frost demon walked slowly towards the other two, he was similar to Freezer, but purple in color, and had a bio-helmet around his head, as well as other parts of the body, but it wasn't obvious if they were bone-plates or actually part of the armor he wore, one similar to the one King Cold was wearing, but with a single pauldron and a red cape instead of black. His body was full of already healed scars.

"His ki is also very powerful" commented Piccolo "And despite being not as dark as Freezer, it seems cruel and vicious..."

"I know him" commented Vegeta "He is Cooler, Freezer's older brother... I have never seen before, but it must be him"

"We are doomed, three of them!" complained Krillin

"But wait..." said Gohan "The symbol on the pauldron, it is a Capsule Corp logo?"

"What?" exclaimed Vegeta "How it can be possible? What dealing have do you maggots with someone like him? The loud-mouthed woman works for him?"

"We have never seen him before," said Krillin scared of Vegeta "There must be some explanation, maybe someone on Cooler's army has a symbol similar to Bulma's?"

"Yeah... that should be it," says Gohan

"Silence!" said Piccolo "They could hear us"

"Oh, brother," said Freezer "What a surprise... what the hell happened to you? And more importantly, how do you know we were here? Dad told you?"

"I didn't tell him," said Cold "It's not like we needed to either, we are just going to kill a monkey. What I'm wondering is, why are you wearing the imperial cape? " Cooler didn't answer "It doesn't matter, we will discuss that latter, we need to focus on the super monkey now... Its good that you came here, with the three of us here he will stand no chance"

"Actually" Cooler finally spoke up, staring into his younger brother, the Z-warriors could sense his power level increasing "I'm here to do something I really wanted to do since you were born..."

"I didn't give you two permission to fight, especially not now, we have a super Saiyan to hunt, the one who hurt your brother" said Cold, percieving Coolers menace "As I said, your quarrels..." then he saw the murderous glance his son threw to him "You impudent little brat! How did you dare to look me like that? Are you planning to betray us? I'm going to give you the beating you deserve!"

"Wait, father," said the younger frost demon "Let me discipline him... I was stronger than him before, and now I'm even stronger. He will learn some respect"

"Go on my child," said King Cold "We have three hours if you get too tired ill face the monkey with my first restricted form. You have my permission to kill this traitor"

Freezer smirked and launched a blast to his brother, who dodged and flown upwards. Cooler was followed and they started exchanging blows, Freezer was faster but Cooler efficiently deflected all its attacks avoiding useless movements.

"They are fighting each other" Gohan exclaimed happily "We might actually get saved"

"Well, his ki is not as powerful as Freezer's," said Krillin "And even if he can beat him there is the father"

"Huh!" Vegeta smiled "Anyways, seeing Freezer getting beat up is worth it, and even if the other lizard fails to kill him, at least he will weaken Freezer"

"You are failing to see something," the Piccolo said, looking at the fight

"What do you mean slug? " Vegeta frowned "The situation its a win-win to us right now"

"That's not what I meant," said Piccolo "Cooler's energy is slowly increasing, he can control his energy. That's why we haven't detected him before... he is just playing with him right now"

Cooler smirked and blocked the metallic fist of his sibling with his hand. Then crushed it breaking some fingers and used his free hand to fist Freezer on the stomach. The tyrant groaned in pain as he felt a purple tail coiling around his neck, followed by a barrage of fists to his torso. When Cooler stopped Freezer coughed blood "How? How did you get so strong?" Cooler didn't answer, just smirked and kicked him to the ground.

The wounded frost demon was slowly getting up from the pile of rocks he got under. He looked at the sky and saw his brother, who was staring at him with his arms crossed "Look, while I enjoy putting you in your place" he finally spoke "I'm getting bored, get to your 100% already... if your metal trash parts let you do that. You have one minute, if you are not transformed in that time, I'll kill you without mercy, I'm not going to waste more of my time with that". Cooler licked his own lips, he truly was enjoying the moment.

On the background, Cold frowned, the result was not the expected and he was certain that his current form was not enough to stop his son, so he got behind the spaceship and started transforming. The transformation was truly painful, he wasn't used to it, and was a form too powerful for him to handle... but according to his calculation, was also powerful enough to defeat any of his sons.

After a while, Freezer got really bulky and twice as powerful, also Cooler was raising his ki, but this time, his limit seemed to be lower than Freezer current level. The younger charged at the older with great speed, but the purple with just one step managed to get out on the way, outmaneuver the faster fighter and fire a barrage of ki blasts to the back of the white. Such barrage of blasts raised a lot of dust. After the dust dissipated, there was an angry Freezer with a burnt back. "How dare you!" said him furious taking his brother by the neck. He was too fast for Cooler to react before he fisted his stomach "You truly are an idiot! You were having the upper hand and you let me go to the 100%! You are going to regret it!" he said while he was pummeling him down and breaking his armor. "But that, is far from the biggest mistake you have made today!" Cooler just smirked and before Freezer could react the later was tripped by a purple tail. While he was flat-footed, Cooler hit his jaw with a lot of force, sending him flying several meters away.

Cooler smirked and lowered his guard "Well, well, you are not a total weakling after all. But you are going to be out of juice soon, so you should stop playing around and start taking this seriously". He was obviously taunting him, but Freezer was too angry to realize it and he flew forward with all his speed, trying to punch him. Cooler just ducked down and pointed his first towards his brother's face, using this own momentum against him. The white frost demon felt to the ground on his back, his head plate was all destroyed and several circuits were sparkling, clearly damaged by the strike. "You truly are pathetic when you lose your temper," said Cooler with contempt "Now I realize that this fight has gone too long"

"Indeed," said a voice from behind the spaceship "This fight ends now, I don't know what are you trying to prove, son. I have seen that you are indeed stronger than your brother" was King Cold on his third form similar to Freezer's one, but without stripes in his pinkish skin "But if you believe that this gives you the right to defy me... you are wrong."

Cooler was nervous, he wasn't expecting that. He got carried away with his revenge against his brother that he failed to sense his father increasing energy.

"Now, kneel before me," said the emperor "Ask forgiveness and I might still consider you my son after a harsh punishment"

Cooler looked at his brother and then at his father. He slowly lowered his guard. King Cold smiled, even in the pain that was for him to maintain this form, his son was finally remembering his place. Then Cooler smirked and his body grew in size, covering his forearms with spikes, growing a bigger bio-armor. His head was covered in a crowded helmet with a mouth-mask, his eyes were crimson red. Before Freezer could even comprehend what was happening before him, his brother raised a hand "Excuse me, brother, I have no time to play with you" said before he disintegrated him with a huge ki attack. King Cold could not believe what he was seeing, there was a form beyond the true form. He should have ascended to the true form while he had the chance. A hard fist to his face threw him out of his line of thought and then felt a knee to his stomach. He endured the pain and embraced his son, crushing him with his giant arms. "Not bad son...too bad you have decided to raise your fists against me and kill your brother. Now I'll have to kill you" Cooler groaned in pain, trying to get out of the grip.

"We should help him?" asked Krillin "He doesn't seem to be toying with his family anymore and he seems to be our best card to beat the father before he gets a chance to transform another time"

"Are you a freaking moron?" said Vegeta "You would get killed only by getting close to them, and trust me, Cooler is as bad as him if not more. Have you seen how pointlessly cruel was to his brother? What makes you believe he will be more merciful to you?"

"Pointlessly cruel?" Piccolo looked at him with disbelief "Sounds pretty much like you"

"You want me to freaking murder you, slug?" Vegeta said angrily

"Well, you can try, but you don't seem to want to be seen by them," said Piccolo before standing up "But as I see it, this Cooler guy might be as bad or not as his family, but its the better chance we have"

Piccolo took off his cape and turban and threw them to the ground before charging towards the tyrant, kicking his feet and making him fall, loosening the grip on the other one.

Cooler frowned and just said "Get out of my way" before charging towards his father again. King Cold launched a fist towards his son, who blocked the fist with his forearm and then kicked his father's abdomen. Cooler then grabbed his arm with both hands and connecting hip with hip thrown King Cold over his back, when the older frost demon connected with the ground he raised his arm, with his entire offspring and slammed him into the ground. Then looked at the namekian and prepared to kill him with a single death beam, but was interrupted by his son, who kicked him in the chin. Staggered by a second he grabbed him by the foot and threw him towards Piccolo, sending them both towards a rock.

Vegeta and Gohan appeared behind him and launched respectively a Galick Gun and a Masenko. Despite them giving them all in their attacks, the emperor was not even phased, annoyed he just blasted them both with two ki blasts, making them both fall to the ground. Then he looked to the side and blasted a flying kienzan with his eye lasers. Krillin was now truly afraid, his triumph card failed him and now was going to die a third time. Then a purple flash came out of the rocks and body slammed the emperor, who fall into the ground and was pummeled down by a ferocious Cooler. King Cold kicked him away and flew to the sky, he was in true pain and knew that he would not be able to maintain his form for longer, while Cooler looked too comfortable with an advanced state. He raised his finger, he needed to end the fight quickly.

"Damn you, son, ill make you dust, along with this miserable planet," said before throwing a supernova towards the Earth.

As the last remnants of his artificial armor felt to the ground Cooler stood up to charge a Supernova towards his father. He groaned, his energy was not only lower than his father but this technique was more powerful pointing downwards than upwards. Both giant yellowish orbs clashed as both were fighting. Vegeta fled quickly towards them and helped Cooler "Galick Gun!". "Makkankosappo" that was Piccolo. "Double Masenko" cried Gohan. "Kamehameha" joined Krilin.

The force of Cold supernova was slowly winning the combined attack, and Gohan and Krillin forces were slowly depleting. "Kamehameha" they were surprised to hear Yamcha voice, followed to Chaos "Dodonpa". Tien was the last straw channeling the most powerful Kikoho he could muster towards the giant ball. The eyes of the emperor were full of fear as he saw the huge amount of energy coming towards him.

Tien felt to the ground almost unconscious but alive, Vegeta and Piccolo kneeled down, feeling completely depleted. The rest of the Z-Warriors let their bodies fall as they were totally exhausted. A figure, exhausted, towered over them, Cold was missing an entire harm and was all-scarred, but survived. Cooler raised his finger against him, the emperor was now really scared "Wait, son" he said, "I'm your father, spare me and take your place as the ruler of the empire, I was wrong about you, and Freezer was nothing but a nuisance, you are..." The sentence wasn't finished, as Cooler just killed him with two Death Beams, one to the heart and another one to the brain "I know your tricks, dear father"

Cooler reverted back to his true form and was smiling. He did it, he finally killed them both, this was a truly happy day for him, and only one thing was going to make his day better. He then looked at the sky and took flight, the third person who wanted to kill was about to land.

 **Power Levels (I have seen this in quite a lot of fics, so I'm doing it. To avoid putting all that zeroes, I place the M to represent "millions").**

 **PTO Soldiers: Varies (Between ~1.000 and ~12.000)**

 **Chaos: 0,02M (~20.000)**

 **Yamcha: 0,04M (~40.000)**

 **Tien: 0,1M (~100.000)**

 **Krillin: 0,07 M (~70.000)**

 **Piccolo: 2,5 M**

 **Vegeta: 3M**

 **Gohan: 1M**

 **Mecha Freezer: 80M**

 **Cooler (Holding back): 70 M**

 **Cooler (Slowly powering up): 100M**

 **King Cold (2d Reduction state): 100M**

 **100% Mecha Freezer: 160M**

 **Cooler (Powered up): 140M**

 **King Cold (1st Reduction state): 300M**

 **Cooler (5th Form): 280 M (x2 increase)**

 **King Cold (Hypothetical True Form): 600M**


	2. Chapter 2: The Warning

Goku was on the PTO pod to Earth, wearing the traditional clothes of the Yadrat. He was a bit nervous, taping into his forehead with two fingers several times. _"… This is bad, there are two powerful energies on Earth_ " he tapped another time " _One of them is Freezer, maybe I should hurry up and use my new technique to get there faster"_

The Saiyan concentrated on Freezer's ki, he had to appear there fast before someone was killed. Then he stopped, he felt a third powerful energy signature, he felt some aggression into it, directed at the other two. He retired the fingers and decided to wait for the moment.

 _"Now they are fighting… the new guy is pretty strong, and I can feel that he is still holding back"_ he smiled _"I gotta fight him, if he doesn't mind a friendly spar"_ then he opened his eyes wide _"Oh, that's the other one, its accumulating ki, and it's overwhelming… the third one should not be playing around now if he wants to win… but on the bright side, he will pose a great challenge… I'm getting excited"_

Then he felt the high and sudden increase in energy of the third warrior, nearly matching the second one. Freezer energy disappeared and the other two were having an intense battle. Goku wanted to get there and save his friends, but also didn't want to interfere in such a fight. Then he felt Piccolo getting involved, and then Gohan and Vegeta… he doubted for a second and then he felt the powerful supernova " _Oh, damn it! Earth is in danger, I have to get there quickly!_ " he concentrated on the first energy signature he could feel and disappeared from the pod.

He appeared on a barren landscape, but still away from the fight, seeing the two supernovae fighting on the horizon " _… I must work on my aim, I got too far away from the place i wanted to…_ " he sighed relieved when the third warrior won " _It was close… Earth was almost destroyed there"_

When he was about to go to the battleground, he felt the newcomer going into his direction, so he just waited. The frost demon landed in front of him, Goku was surprised to see his resemblance with Freezer. The Saiyan put his hand on his nape.

"Ey" he said with a goofy smile "Thank you for saving the Earth, it's nice to see that you are a good person after all"

"You are certainly as naive as I have heard" Cooler smirked before he put a more serious face "Transform into a Super Saiyan, now"

He was taken by surprise, but seeing the really serious stare he decided to comply. A yellow aura flared around him and his hair turned the same color. His hair turned even spikier and his pupils a turquoise color. Piccolo and Vegeta, who were tired and slowly flying to the place were truly impressed. Vegeta saw the Golden transformation before, on Namek, shortly his revival, but now Goku was even more powerful than before.

Cooler was looking at his own hand, surely wondering if he could or not defeat him with the energy he had left. Goku smiled again "Ey, you truly seem strong. Do you mind if I ask to fight with you? I know you look pretty tired, that wouldn't be fair… but don't worry, I can fix that, just give me a sec. Right?" 

Cooler was quiet and silent for a few seconds and then he nodded and smirked "Of course, I'll be here waiting eagerly for our fight" Goku returned to base and used his instant transmission technique to go somewhere else. Cooler was waiting patiently waving his tail around until Goku reappeared again, throwing him a green bean.

"It fill refill your energy you just have to…" said the Saiyan as the other caught it

"I know what a Senzu is, thanks" interrupted Cooler swallowing the bean and feeling how his energy flared again.

"This is a bad idea" commented Piccolo, Vegeta just replied with a "Hum!". Then Goku saw the two "Ey guys! How are you doing? Sorry, I'll have to catch you later. I have to spar with this guy!"

"If you don't mind," said Cooler looking at the rocks "I prefer to fight somewhere else, you know what I mean"

"A more isolated area?" asked Goku "Of course! Follow me!" The saiyan said taking flight and the frost demon followed suit. They both landed on a rocky wasteland, and they transformed right away. They charged each other, clashing several times on the sky, only visible when they collided, blocking each other attacks.

On one of these clashes, Cooler grabbed one of Goku's leg with his tail and punched him hard in his stomach. The Saiyan felt a lot of pain as he flew around the rocks until he was kicked on the back, sending him to the ground. Then the frost demon launched a devastating ki blast to the area, making a huge crater.

The golden warrior emerged from the crater, with his shirt reduced to shreds and with burns on all his skin.

"Not bad" praised the other "You are quite hard… My apologies, I got carried away, its difficult to control my power when I'm in the Augmented Form"

Goku took a moment to regain his breath " _Damn! That attack was with actual killing intent… this is more than a friendly spar…"_ he half smiled as he charged "You will have to try harder than that to kill me!"

They both clashed again, with barrages of hits and blocks. Then Cooler created some space between them to launch a powerful ki wave to Goku, who dodged just in time. _"Uh…that was close"_ Then the ki wave exploded just behind him, sending him flying, he then just used a rock to stop and started charging a Kamehameha. His rival prepared his position to answer the attack with another. _"I might try…this"_ was thinking while charging his attack "Kaaaa… meee…haaa…me…" then teleported just behind Cooler and launched the attack on him. Coolers eyes widened as the blinding energy filled everything.

There was a huge cloud of dust filling everywhere. When the dust dissipated Cooler was standing there, with a burn on his shoulder and the plated over them missing "That was close…" said the frost demon "But I was half expecting that since I saw your technique"

Goku smiled, his idea kind of worked, he just needed to think something else. A direct approach was a bad idea, but maybe with some creative tactic, he could win. He then charged to his opponent who blocked his attack, only to find out that he just hit an afterimage. The real Goku kicked him in the neck, sending him flying. Then he started firing a barrage of ki blasts _"He probably senses energy, that should confuse him"._ The next step was to teleport just below him, sending the tyrant flying upwards with a powerful ki blast. Finally, he soared to the sky and hit him with two hands towards the ground, making a big crater to then use the barrage again.

The saiyan couldn't feel his enemy ki anymore and now was sensing around, trying to find him. It was impossible that he was killed. Then, just in the moment he felt the energy, he received an eye beam to the back, making him fall. He managed to regain the balance before hitting the ground and then charged upwards. Cooler smirked and raised his hands to his face, using a technique he learned not long ago, a technique that Goku knew but was not expecting "Solar Flare!". While blinded, he felt a tail coiling around his neck and a barrage of strong fists to his chest. All his body was in true pain and when he regained his sight he was on the ground, with Cooler pointing at him with his finger. "Any last words monkey?"

The saiyan tried to move his body, but it refused to move, still battered by the attack. The tyrant was silent for a few seconds, but the murdering intent disappeared and he lowered his hand "In three years, May 12th at morning, 9 miles south-west of south city" he told at the confused look of Son Goku "A destructive duo will appear and kill all your friends."

"Wait… how do you know all that?"

"I come from the future, just to warn you. Also, they are even stronger than me. Even more, you won't be alive to fight them, a virus will kill you." 

"That's… a huge load of info out of nowhere"

"I'll give you some medicine to save you from the disease. I'll join you when the time is right, I have a pending business with the pair. Now my mission here is done, whatever you do with this information, is not my problem."

 **Power levels**

 **Cooler (Tired, True Form): 80 M**

 **Goku (Base): 4,4 M  
Goku (SSJ): 220 M**


	3. Chapter 3: Unlikely alliances

_On another timeline, year 771_

Gohan was wearing his father old gi, watching the destruction caused by the androids in another city. It was just one city in a very long list. He frowned, wishing Piccolo or his father were here… it felt frustrating, he was the strongest earth defender and yet he could do nothing against the androids. He took a broken doll from the ground and cursed. In several seconds, he heard footsteps, he was about to strike when he identified the five-year-old Trunks.

"Trunks! I have told you hundreds of times that you should never follow me when I'm looking for the androids! It's dangerous!"

"But I can help! You alone are unable to win!"

"You are just a kid! They could kill you easily, you would be more of a burden than helpful. Please, stay safe, neither your mother or I could ever forgive me if something happened to you"

"But is unfair! You are always risking your life, I' m a warrior too! I'm the son of Vegeta!"

Gohan took a long sigh and kneeled down, grabbed Trunks shoulders and looked directly at his eyes.  
"Of course you are! You are very strong for your age, more than I was. But you are Earth's greatest hope, you can't transform into a Super Saiyan yet, and if we lose you before that day… Earth will go away with you… I don't make you stay home because you are not important, I do it because you are too important"

Trunks nodded and Gohan smiled for a few seconds until he sensed a powerful energy, I couldn't be an android… and no one besides himself and them was that powerful on earth.

On the planet, a big spaceship landed, far away from the place Gohan was. Four figures emerged from it: The first was a big green man, with a black mane. The second one was a red-skinned warrior, with big eyes and no hair. Then came one small and lean, with blond hair. The final one was their boss, a purple frost demon, Cooler, who was sitting on a hover chair. All of them were wearing scouters and a PTO armor, but with only one pauldron, also the leader was wearing a cape.

"At last," said the leader "We have postponed this business for too long" For a long time, he was securing his empire, as the death of his family put everything upside down.

"Pardon my intrusion, Lord Cooler," said Sauza "But the ships scanners haven't detected any power level above 500, are you sure the Super Saiyan is still here?"

"Don't be a fool Sauza! According to our data, the earthlings know a technique able to hid from the scouters, like I do. " he looked around "You three, survey the area, at any signal of the Super Saiyan, contact me"

The three soldiers flew around, each in a different direction while Cooler stayed, waiting for any signal and sensing around. His eyes widened as he sensed Doore energy disappear suddenly. He touched his scouter and got out of the chair "Neiz, Sauza, something is wrong with Doore, I'm going there, we'll reunite there to investigate" 

He flew quickly to the area and could see two earthlings over a destroyed city and the burned body of Doore. A young man and a young woman, almost identical, one with blond hair and another with black hair… the androids. Cooler frowned, he couldn't sense their energy at all, he clicked the scouter, no signal either.

"Ey sis, look, another one" pointed at him

"I hope it lasts more than the other one, it was no fun" the woman complained

Cooler transformed fast and charged at the woman, and was surprised as she blocked his fist easily. Then the other one kicked him on the side, sending him flying to a building that collapsed on him.

"Well, this one looks harder," said C17 while Cooler was getting up "He seems as fun as the blondie to beat up"

Cooler was pondering his options, they seemed really powerful, as much as his brother or even more, and there were two of them. He clicked the scouter "Two of them, no signal on the scouter, too powerful, avoid direct combat" sad to his two henchmen, warning them before launching a ball of light that exploded right in front of C17, then, he flew towards C18 and engulfed her in a yellowish barrier. He kicked the barrier to send her away and then flew towards the other one, only to find out he was protected by a green barrier. He enlarged the distance between them and shoot his laser eyes as soon as C17 put the barrier down. The cyborg dodged the beams and kicked the tyrant hard on the stomach. Then a pissed off C18 reappeared into the scene.

"Ey, brother," said the woman "Let this one to me, I don't like the ones who play dirty"

Cooler grith his teeth, he hated that these two guys were underestimating him so blatantly, but he knew that was better to let this slide, it was convenient for him. Both fighters exchanged ki blasts, then the frost demon noticed something, his opponent didn't have any sign of losing stamina. He surrounded himself with a purple aura to protect himself and charged at her, he sensed Sauza close and he knew his men enough to know he was hidden an expecting an opening. He punched her in the stomach, then tripped her with his tail and send her up with an uppercut.

C18 was sent flying upwards and then Sauza appeared to give her the coup de grace with his energy sword. Then C18 stopped in mid-air, and grabbed Sauza by the wrist, just before evaporating him with a ki blast. The Frost Demon was really pissed and clicked his scouter "New orders, avoid at all costs" while he shot a Death Beam barrage, C18 deflected them all and smashed Cooler against the ground, cracking the armor and breaking the scouter.

"Not bad, not bad." She said while kicking Cooler on the ground "Dirty fighter, but fun"

Cooler rose up and tried an uppercut, but his wrist was grappled by C18, who launched him upwards and started bombing him with blasts. A seriously damaged Cooler rose up from the cloud dust and mustered his forces to throw a supernova at them "I'm going to crush you all!"

C18 just formed two pink orbs of energy in her hands and combined them to shoot a devastating ray to the Supernova, sending it to the skies and blowing it up "Nice fireworks" said before charging at the tired Frost Demon. Ruthlessly, she hit with her knee on his stomach, then grabbed his tail and started making him hit against all the building she could find. When she saw he was unconscious and has lost its transformation she fled up stretched and saw the spaceship "Uh, this should be his spaceship"

C17 flew up "Let me see, I bet its really cool, we could keep it and…"

Then his sister just blew up the spaceship "That's for the clothing store from earlier"

"Come on sis! It's no cool!"

"Better time you'll know better before blowing up something I like"

The devil pair just flew away, with a groaning Cooler opening his eyes and trying to get up. Neiz appeared from his hiding place and helped his lord to get up.

"Damn them," said Neiz furious "They have killed Sauza and Doore"

"We will avenge them," Cooler said with a frown "Give me time…"

"You'll need more than time" said one voice behind them, they looked at him, it was Gohan. Seeing Cooler could walk by himself Neiz prepared for an attack.

"I wouldn't do that" said the half-saiyan transforming into a Super Saiyan to make a point

"Don't bother" said Cooler, signaling his henchmen to drop the aggressive stance "I recognize you from the data we gathered, you are the son of the one called Goku… as well as a super saiyan yourself as I can see. I take you want something from me."

"More or less, yes, I take you came here to kill my father, sorry to disappoint you, but he is already dead, as well as Vegeta. And well, I doubt a half-baked runt like me will satisfy you. " Gohan choose carefully his words, while he was confident on being able to take on Cooler even without him being battered he wanted something from him, so he needed to downplay the threat he posed to him. "On the other hand, those two seems to have wronged you personally"

"Get to the point, monkey"

"The thing is, as you can see, not only they are really powerful, but there are two of them. And no offense to your henchmen, but they are nowhere near their power, so I propose you an alliance. "

Cooler was silent, considering his options

"I mean, you seem to be much smarter than your brother" Gohan hoped that the flattery wasn't that obvious "You know that if you have to beat them, you need someone as strong as me, to avoid them double teaming you up as soon as you get the upper hand"

Cooler gaze was stoic and somewhat unnerving to Gohan, who was wishing the tyrant had more common sense than pride.

"Right now, they are the bigger threat" finally answered Cooler "And as I can deduct from this conversation, you need me as much as I need you. So don't think that makes us friends"

"Glad we have found an agreement"

"Now tell me, ally, what kind of creatures are they? I cannot detect their energy at all and no matter what they do, they don't seem to get the least tired"

"You are correct, they are androids, created by Doctor Gero, a scientist who looked for vengeance against my father. They ended up turning against their creator. They are undetectable and have limitless energy, on the plus side, though, they cannot feel energy either"

"So, they killed your father, I take"

"No, they didn't, my father died from a heart attack. But the rest were killed by them."

"Are you kidding me? You expect me to believe that the legendary Super Saiyan died of high cholesterol?"

"Sadly, no, I'm not kidding. But he died from an alien virus, not cholesterol. He wasn't even had the chance to fight them"

Cooler frowned "Maybe we can salvage some equipment from my ship… you have someplace to install them"

"Actually yes" he answered before realizing he was speaking to much "But… I don't trust you enough to…"

The gaze from Cooler froze his blood, all his careful approach were about to get wasted by an small mistake. Neiz growled "How you dare to speak Lord Cooler such a way, I'm going to…" Cooler stopped him with a sign of his hand , then spoke to Gohan "You can trust my word, runt. We are allies now, and I'm not going to stab you in the back until the alliance is over. You can rest assured"

Gohan sighed, the alliance was saved… but Bulma was surely going to kill him. On the other hand, counting on the PTO technology was going to be really useful, specially after several improvements from Bulma.


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Responses to Previews

MLPStevenUniverseLPS: It's true that for now it very similar to Trunks since its mostly a "What If" wich has the starting point of Cooler warning Goku about the androids instead of Trunks. But don't worry, there are going to be important changes, as is hinted at the end of this chapter.

-  
Cooler was bathing within a blue liquid inside a tank while Neiz was guarding the chamber. They managed to salvage one of the healing units of the spaceship and install it in the house of a blue-haired earthling. In another room, Gohan was speaking with Bulma, both sitting next to a table.

"So… let's see if I got everything right" said Bulma "You brought a cold-blooded galactic tyrant to my house. One that you don't trust and that is the older brother of the psycho we met on Namek?"

"To cut a long story short… yes"

"ARE YOU FREAKING NUTS!? " she suddenly slammed her hands into the table.

"Calm down Bulma, you know as much as I do that I cannot defeat the android alone. "

"Still I don't like it" she frowned

"Also, the technology of the PTO will speed up whatever you are developing right now… Project Hope? "

"Yeah… Project Hope. Still, you know that he would probably kill us all as soon as he has the chance. "

"Well, I somehow trust his word. I mean, he seems more sensible than his brother and also he seems to treat his men much better. He doesn't seem the kind of person who betrays his given word. "

"I hope you are right, but still, once the androids are defeated, the alliance is over. He probably will want to kill you to end with the threat of the Super Saiyan. "

"If I die to save the earth from the androids, it's a good deal to me. "

"And also he will kill Trunks, to end your race once and for all. "

"I won't let that happen" said Gohan with a concerned face "My dad defeated his brother, and so I'll defeat him. "

"If you say so" she sighed and smiled "You are your father's son after all. "

Gohan got up "I have sensed him waking up, as we talked, I'll lead him to the communications room you have built, he will speak to whoever he wants to speak and then I'll try to get someplace else to make a plan to destroy the androids"

In a few minutes, Gohan was with the two aliens in the communications room. A red room with improvised computers made up with the ones they could salvage. As Cooler pushed the buttons to start a call, he looked at Gohan "If you don't mind, this is a private conversation" Gohan nodded and got out of the room. When the call reached its destination, a purple woman with white hair and black horns appeared on the screen.

"Lord Cooler!" she said making a bow "When we lost signal with the ship we got really worried"

"We had a minor setback" explained the tyrant resting his cheek on a fist "Nothing I can't handle. I hope everything is in order at the PTO"

"Of course my lord," she said proud "You filled the hearts of everyone with fear, they are not going to rebel anything soon, also, you know I'm the best keeping an eye on conspirations and intrigue."

"Of course I do" he was stoic as ever "I didn't spend 7 years of my time to clean the mess my family left only to let them waste placing an incompetent steward"

"Your words truly mean a lot to me, my lords"

"Now, I have more instructions for you, I'm staying on this backwater planet for more time than expected. I trust you to perform well in my absence. I want you to locate a place, the Namek people resettled on a new planet and I want you to find out where they are"

"Understood my lord"

"But do not harm them nor even contact them, just inform me when you find them"

"You will shall be done"

Cooler nodded and turned off the communications he looked at Neiz who nodded too and let the saiyan in. "So, what's your plan?" the tyrant asked "As much as I hate to say it, they seem individually stronger than us"

"It's really simple" answered Gohan "We need to train seriously and we might get a chance"

"Sounds really simple" the tyrant said "I deduce that you were looking for a sparring partner strong enough to make you grow"

"Yeah, something like that" he answered

"Fine, just lead the way"

Gohan led him to a rocky wasteland, the place where once Vegeta and Goku fought. Neiz stayed at distance, while Cooler was staring at Gohan. It was silence between them for a while until Cooler spoke "Show me your transformation". Gohan took a long breath and nodded, then he closed his fists and turned blond. His pupils turned completely blue and a fiery yellow aura burst around him. Cooler smirked and transformed too, his body grew a lot in size, fins formed on his bone plates and a mask and a crowned helmet appeared on his head. A fiery purple aura flared around him, competing with the yellow one.

Suddenly, Gohan felt some energy approaching

"Crap baskets Trunks!" Gohan said "What did I told you about following us!"

The purple boy appeared from behind a distant rock

"Come on! I also want to train!"

"I already tould you, you are too young"

"Saiyans send their newborns to purge planets," Cooler said" The boy is more than willing to train, it has attitude, and am also sure that he has talent. If you want to protect your planet you should not waste such potential."

"See!" says Trunks "Even the alien guy understands it! Come on, you were also five when you started your training"

Gohan sighed knowing that if Bulma found out he was in trouble "Ok… you can train with us, just don't get in the middle of my sparrings with Cooler" On the other hand, he could understand how did the young Trunks felt.

"Neiz" ordered Cooler "Scan his power level, and boy, show as much power as you can"

Both noded, Trunks charged energy, flaring a white aura while Neiz measured "40.000 units, my lord"

"Quite impressive," said Cooler "As I suspected feeling his energy, he seemed not that much weaker than the likes of Recome or Burter. "

"I could train him, my lord" suggested Neiz "He surely has potential"

Gohan was about to protest but was surprised by Cooler response "As you wish, but I warn you, don't be too harsh on him unless you want me to do the same to you tenfold" his face was truly serious, making everyone shiver.

Neiz took a step back and the raised the side of his hand to his forehead "As you wish my lord"

Trunks looked at Gohan and he nodded, when the two got away from the half-Saiyan and the frost demon, the former spoke.

"That was… unexpectedly kind of you, thank you" said as he got in his fighting stance

"Don't get me wrong, boy" answered doing his own stance "If the brat was under my orders, I would have told Neiz to be merciless. But I want you to concentrate on our training rather than having a pointless discussion about how to properly train a warrior."

"Understood" Gohan smirked "But don't blame me if I don't play fair"

"I would be disappointed if you did"

 _Three days later, on Planet Cooler 01_

The capital of the planet was in ruins, the corpses of several elite warriors could be seen scattered around the collapsed buildings. From below the rubble, a purple warrior emerged, Cooler steward, really battered down.  
"So…" a voice from above spoke "You truly are amazing, I didn't expect anyone to survive that attack. I didn't know my brother has a soldier THAT competent."  
"How can you be here?" she looked directly at Freezer "You are supposed to be dead… and why are you doing this?"

"Actually, I am dead" Freezer smirked "And as much I consider my brother to be a prick, this is just business"

The woman looked in disbelief, but stood up, decided to face her death with pride. "And… the talk is over" said Freezer before piercing her heart with a death beam. "She will make a nice addition to your collection, my lord"

Behind him was an alien looking old men with a long beard, sitting over a flying black orb. He was surrounded with a black force-field and guarded by Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo. "Yes, she will be the third strongest one," he said with no sign of emotion tough he truly enjoyed having one of the most feared villains forced to show him deference "There is no trace of your brother here, we will have to ask her when I get the chance"


	5. Chapter 5: Mercy

_August, year 764, original timeline_

The super saiyan Goku was in front of a defeated Freezer on Earth, who had his metallic leg shattered and only able to crawl, awaiting his death. But such death didn't come, Goku powered down and a lowered his guard. It was an easy victory, the gap between their powers on Namek only widened, the frost demon wasn't a match for him.

I have no intention of killing you –said Goku- You can even take the pod that is going to land here in a few minutes to go wherever you want as long as you don't harm anyone else… if you do it, I'll find you, and defeat you again. This is your last chance.

And then he turned around, leaving him. Freezer didn't even want to say anything, he just clenched his fists. Such humiliation, a lowly monkey defeated him so easily, killed his father and even didn't have the decency to finish the job. He spared him like he was a helpless creature worthy of pity. He cursed the name of Son Goku, he cursed the universe and all of its gods. Hearing at distance the landing of the empty pod he started crawling. What could he do? He was thinking of asking Cooler for help, it was surely humiliating, but was less humiliating that accepting defeat at the hands of a monkey. Working together, they would surely stand a chance but that wasn't an option. The siblings hated each other guts, in his now crippled state and their father no longer around, his older brother would surely kill him. He had to think in something else, maybe he could heal and get repaired first, the question was where. All the ones he trusted were death if he went to some other planet anyone could sell him to his brother. Getting back to the PTO wasn't an option, not until he was recovered enough to stand up against his brother. He arrived at the pod and opened it… using the interface he looked at the last place the vehicle was. He would go to Yadrat and hope for the best.

 _February, year 765, original timeline_

Freezer just arrived at Yadrat, the pod opened and he slowly got up. The long rest helped him to recuperate enough energy to exit levitating. He was still missing one leg so walking wasn't an option. The planet was in ruins, someone had destroyed it. A lot of smoke and dust raised from a close city, so probably the destroyers were nearby. Freezer cursed, maybe his brother ordered to purge Yadrat. Fortunately for him, Cooler like him wouldn't personally purge a planet unless completely necessary, so he would just to kill the underlings of his brother and go to another planet. After all, even if he was crippled, only his brother was a match for him in the current PTO. He flew towards the city and looked the author of the massacre. He saw a blue dressed demon with a white cape. The tyrant frowned, he was not a soldier of the empire so he decided to just hide and watch what was going on, he was feeling that something was really wrong here.

"That was a waste of time," said a small figure, a small yellow alien with a symbol that resembled and M, the same symbol the demon who was slaughtering yadrats had on his forehead.

"We maybe should ask the white one who is watching us right now" answered the demon, who was smirking looking at the place where Freezer was hiding. "I hope you know the answer to my questions".

"I don't answer to anyone, I'm Lord Freezer, the ruler of the universe" the tyrant was about to shot a death beam towards the demon with his mechanical hand when the demon did a very fast movement, instantly appearing before him, grabbing his wrist and tearing off the metallic arm. "You are truly pathetic" gloated " You call yourself ruler of the universe" he slammed the frost demon to the ground and then put his boot over his back "Yet you are a slow weakling…".

Freeza was really frustrated, this unknown guy was truly strong and he was to weakened to put any fight. "Whatever," said the small one "Just kill him, I'm just tired of this bullshit"

"Master Babidi" the demon smiled "He has said that he is Freezer, we have heard of this guy. He could be a useful asset if we want to find the cocoon, he might have access to all the information of a galactic empire ".

Freezer shouted as he spat blood " I don't know what are you talking about! Take away your dirt foot from my back unless…"

Babidi smirked "Yes…good idea, you are doing an amazing work Dabura, just keep holding him" he raised his hands and started shouting.

The cyborg feels an immense pain in his head, he was shouting in pain as loud as the wizard. Freezer saw then directly into his mind images of the super saiyan defeated at his hands, of his brother kneeling in front of him, the entire universe at the grasp of his hands. In the past, he would have tried to resist with all he got, but the harsh defeats he had suffered took a toll on his mental strength. Dabura took a step back as the shouts stopped, freeing the frost demon, who had now a symbol resembling an M in his forehead.

"Welcome to the family," said the demon king used his magic to repair the metallic parts of the frost demon.

"Good," Babidi said as he made appear a crystal ball in his hands "Now, tell me what I want to know" the crystal ball was showing a desert planet similar to mars "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, Master Babidi," said the tyrant "I have seen this planet before"

Babidi laughed loud "At least! We soon we will recover the cocoon and release Majin Bu!"


	6. Chapter 6: The meeting

_December Year 764 , Alternate Timeline_

Cooler was reunited with his future counterpart, who had arrived in his father's spaceship. He was mostly like him, except for the scars. Both were looking at each other with serious expressions, each in a hovering chair in opposite extremes on the room. Sauza was nervous, not knowing what to expect but knew that in this situation, it was not his place to speak up his mind.

As you might already know –said the future one- your brother and your father are already dead.

Cooler was examining his future counterpart, was strange to meet himself but everything seemed to point to that direction. The poise and the character were similar and the differences could be easily explained by the pass of time or experiences. While his sense was not nearly as precise a scouters, he could feel that his power level was a higher than him by a reasonable margin.

Yes – he nodded- And I take you are the one who killed them. I may say that I never could ever expect them to be killed by a man who looks exactly like me. You have said that you are my counterpart in another timeline. I find it hard to believe, but I can't find a more reasonable alternative right now so I'll accept that. I would like to know about the timeline where you belong.

I come from the future. In such timeline someone else defeated our family. I had a difficult time taking control of the entire empire but after crushing all the rebellion I discovered a way to travel back in time.

Not a lot of information, but useful on seeing the bigger picture. I felt the key was not in the timeline itself, but on the reason he traveled back in time.

I must ask why have you come here? What is your interest in talking with your past self?

For a very simple reason, you are me, and I'm you. Helping you is in my best interest, so I'm going to give you all the info I know about what happened in my battles to regains the control of all the systems. I already know the strategies the rebels are going to use, the people who betrayed me is likely to betray you too and more importantly I can tell where I found hidden bases.

Reasonable, that should accelerate my takeover. Also, the fact that this time its "me" who killed them makes things easy for me this time.

On the other side, I want to train you. I know how to bring out our potential. The info I'll bring you will make the order restoring task much quicker so we will have plenty of time.

He was surpised about the word training. He used to practice his mental skills, so he could one day best his family but never trained openly… no one did in his family. He also knew that improving a bit his situation and killing Freiza with his own hands wasn't reason enough to make such an effort to go back in time. Maybe he was omitting a vital part of the information, an enemy strong enough to make him struggle. It could be someone even more powerful than his family, maybe the one who killed them in the first place.

All of this sounds good… future me. But I have been wondering something for a while. Why have you come here? I'm not talking about my ship, but to my timeline. I doubt you have come here just to beat our brother yourself and give me some advice. You are hiding something.

Sharp, as expected from me. – he gave a smirk to his past version- You are right, in my timeline there are some enemies that I could not defeat, as you probably are wondering, but not the so-called super saiyan as you may think. They are much stronger than him and there are two of them. Also, there is another threat, someone destroyed the empire while I was on earth. The reason I traveled to this timeline is to use the Super Saiyan as a temporal ally for taking care of the pair and also warn you so you can watch closely the empire and take care of the other enemy.

Makes sense –smirked the unscarred one – But how really time travel works? What's gonna happen when you return to your time… if you do it, of course.

I'll return to my timeline, but I don't know how time travel works. For now I'm prepared for all the scenarios. That's why I'm making sure that everything goes according to my plan in this timeline. If I this alter my timeline, I'll be you when I return. In this scenario I'll be stronger than you are because of the training, my empire will be saved and the threats removed. If it operates on the multiverse theory, this timeline is perfect for increasing my power, so I'll be strong enough to destroy all the threats and rebuild the empire anyway.

All the things he said totally sounded like the approach he would take on his skin. He was a traveler from the future or a unbelievable skilled shapechanging con artist.

We have a deal then. When do we start?

There is a sector of our father that will give us some trouble, we could pay them a visit before they properly organize. When we stomp the rebellion, we will train in a 200G planet I have in mind.

¿Gravity training?

Of course, we will get physical, the mental training you have been doing is not nearly enough. The time of training in secret must end now, father is dead, as well as it is our brother, this secrecy is just holding us back. We can do much better.

Present Cooler was surprised, his future self seemed to be much more ambitious than himself but that was a perfect outcome. If he was telling the truth he would transform into the augmented form during the training and also was an opportunity to see if he was as strong as he seemed or was an imposter with the ability to fake his power level.


	7. Chapter 7: Lost Hope

Cooler was breathing hard in his ascended form and showing a few scars, in the middle of the rocks, examining his surroundings. He had spent a lot of energy and he could not foolishly waste the rest. His senses were attuning, expecting an incoming attack. Then he saw the super saiyan jump towards him, Gohan was in fact more battered than him, but still kicking. The tyrant prepared a death beam when his opponent blinded him with a Taiyoken. He was unable to see the kick directed at his neck, a very painful one. He reacted quickly, grabing the halfbreed leg as soon as he recovered his ability to see.

He slammed the saiyan against a rock and throw a powerful punch to his face. The other reacted quickly, barely dodging the punch and counterattacking with a jab at the arcosian's gut. The alien groaned in pain and recoiled, just enough for Gohan to break free of the hold and sweep his legs. Then he put his boot on his chest and pointed his open palm at him "This time I win" he smiled before retiring the foot. Cooler smirked and got up, returning to his base form. "You just got lucky".

Gohan smiled "Well, I hope we get as lucky the next time we fight the androids"

He groaned again at the mention of the devil pair "We need much more than luck, boy, last time we were lucky to escape alive"

"Crapbaskets, they seem to be just toying with us… is so frustrating" the son of Goku clenched his fist and sat on a nearby rock

Is new ally sat in front of him, visibly irritated too "One day we shall get them, we are becoming stronger every day it passes… and when that day arrives, they will pay"

"But… we advance so slowly" cracked the stone with his hand "It's like trying to drink the sea"

"What did you expect, boy?" his gaze was severe "Trying to not get the attention of the androids, training in a very small gravity… your blue haired friend should build us a gravity chamber instead of whatever it is project Hope"

"Come on! She says that if he completes it, all our problems will be gone, even whatever is happening to your empire, and I trust her" he tried to calm down the tyrant.

"And yet you refuse to take the lavender boy with us, he is ready"

"He is not" he insisted "It's just a boy, as you seem to like to call him so much! He won't stand a chance!"

"Pfff, at least you could show him how to become super saiyan, then he would be of use"

"He is almost there, he just need a bit more of impulse"

"Oh, so he is almost ready then?" Cooler was a bit surprised and then said something that was more of an ultimatum than a suggestion "Then he will join us as soon as he becomes a super saiyan"

Gohan sighed "…Ok, you win" he resigned "But only as soon as he becomes a super saiyan" he had no intention of speed the training of Trunks up, he wanted to delay the action as long as he could. Bulma would kill him if she knew about this. He prayed for Trunks not becoming a super saiyan for at least three years.

Then an explosion happened far away, they could notice the energy of a lot of people disappearing "Here they come again" Gohan stood up "And they are close to Capsule corp, we have to drive them away". Cooler frowned and stood up too "You will be the end of me, boy". They both soared up, going towards West City, the saiyan spoke to the frost demon "Don't worry, I'm not idiot, I already know we are both tired, we just need to lead them to another place"

Android 17 was laughing while blasting buildings across the west city ruins "Oh, I cannot believe that they hid there…. Clever of them ". His sister was one the other hand sitting on the top of a devastated building, mildly bored. A moment later he was interrupted by a flying kick that propelled him to the ground. The android looked upwards and saw Gohan throwing a ki blast at him. He exit from bellow the rubble, very annoyed and his sister went for Gohan a moment before the saiyan flew off.

"Is he running away that soon?" 17 scowled.

"I don't think so" 18 answered "His purple friend is not here, so clearly it's an ambush"

"An ambush?" smirked "Interesting, let's play along. They will fail again, anyways"

Both androids soared and tailed Gohan, who took them away from West City, then, a giant orb fell from the sky, trapping 17 while 18 managed to grab Gohan and threw him to the ground. Cooler dived towards her, but then he heard the voice of the other one. "Ey" the cyborg was raising the supernova with just one arm "This ball is yours!" said while launching it back. The woman punched Gohan hard, who was unable to dodge or retaliate "Oh, come on! That's the worst ambush I ever fell into" the saiyan cursed internally, he was to spend to fight back, they truly needed a plan to get out of here alive.

On the other side of the abandoned farm they were, Cooler exited a carbonized barn, all burnt. His opponent laughed "That's extremely pathetic, even for you two, and you have set the bar quite high!" he raised his hand and formed a green energy ball on his palm "Any last words alien?".

Then someone hit the back of her sister, giving an opening for Gohan to get out of the android close range. It was an angry Trunks "Get away from him!" he said furious. A17 was surprised and stopped his attack, but Gohan got frozen "Of course, he was at Capsule Corp. How could I be so careless?" 18 was less impressed, as she turned around slightly annoyed "Get out of here, pest" she said firing an energy blast towards Trunks. He was paralyzed by fear and couldn't get out of the way, but was saved by someone who put himself between him and the explosion, Gohan.

The son of Goku felt to the ground, with blank eyes. The perception of time was slowed down for Trunks, he saw his friend fall to the ground, dead… and was all his fault. He had been so reckless, waiting to fight despite being told by Gohan he wasn't ready yet. The kid's hair started to get spiky, a golden aura engulfed him. Tears fell down from his turquoise eyes, as his hair was turning yellow. He then charged blindly towards the android that killed his mentor. "I'm going to murder all of you!" he shouted as he punched with all his forces an indifferent 18 that could barely feel the strikes. When the android was about to retaliate she was tackled by Cooler who warned Trunks "Run boy, you have no chance against them right now". The halfbreed ignored Cooler and charged towards the other android who was coming for them. Without any emotion 17 kicked the arm of the body, breaking it. Cooler felt Neiz incoming and while giving him a stern gaze he ordered him to grab Gohan and fly away. The frost demon then fired a barrage of death beams at the cyborg, who had to get away from Trunks to dodge and shouted again "I'm not going to repeat myself, runt, run away, you'll have another chance at revenge" then he was attacked from behind by the blond android who kicked his side, sending him flying several meters away. On the other hand, his brother took a moment to shot down Neiz while he was scaping, making him crash in the middle of the forest.

Trunks had doubts, his emotions told him to charge at the murderers of his friend and teacher, on the other hand, he knew it would be better to follow the arcosian's advice, but something took away the need of deciding. A second blast of the android pierced his torso, killing him instantly.

Cooler got up, now he was alone, Trunks was undeniably dead, and the other two probably were too. As his foes were advancing towards him he felt he had lost the war, he cursed all the bad decisions he took and let took that day. All he could do is to survive and hope for another chance, he raised his arms and used the technique Gohan showed him… "Taiyo ken" he said, blinding the androids and darting away.

After his scape he found on the forest the crash site. He touched the last member of his armored squadron… he was dead. On the other hand he could feel some energy left on Gohan, he was still on time to save him. He tried to sense the ki signature of the blue haired woman, he needed to find her fast.


	8. Chapter 8: Project Hope

Bulma was on her lab, several meters under the old building of Capsule Corporation. She was really nervous, hoping that everything was alright. The basement was a bit untidy, and in the middle of it was some king of weird spaceship for one person with four legs and four rockets.

The scientist put a face of fright when he heard someone entering the room, then she relaxed when she saw it was just Cooler only to be startled again when she saw him carrying an almost dead Gohan. She ran towards him "Oh my god! We need to put him on the machine and the…" then she saw the greatly damaged right arm. "He is…".

Cooler looked at her while he was going to the healing pod they installed in the lab. "He is not growing it back" he said as he opened the door of the pod and put there the saiyan.

Bulma was almost afraid to ask but she needed to "Have you seen Trunks? He ran away during the attack and your soldier went after him… Please, tell me he is safe"

"They are both dead" the tyrant said as he leaned on the pod "The androids got them"

The woman fell to her knees, shocked by the news, not wanting to believe them, but knowing they were true. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Dammit" she slamed her fists on the ground "I just…" she was sobbing "...this is not fair"

Cooler was silent, rolling his eyes, more annoyed than concerned. Then the woman stopped sobbing and got up. "They… are going to pay" she was angry "They will suffer what I a suffered, what my son and his father suffered, what everyone I care about have suffered, what every innocent civilian in this planet has suffered at their hands"

Cooler smirked "So, what do you intend to do about that? " he raised an eyebrow "Is about that project of yours?"

"Project Hope" Bulma clarified "In fact, I have something to ask you regarding the project"

"I won't be taking part in any project of yours if you insist on it remaining a secret"

"Fair enough" she answered trying to regain her cool "Besides, there is no point on hiding it from you anymore. I'm building a time machine." She stopped to look at Cooler's reaction.

"Continue" he said with a cold expression.

"I intended to send Gohan to the past, so he could stop the androids in a more favorable situation" she explained "And at the same time, preventing all of this from ever happening."

"So you intend to make me go there instead of him." he stated the obvious

"Yes, don't take me wrong, I still don't fully trust you, but Gohan won't be in shape to make the travel when I finish it, and I'd rather make it as quick as possible. No one knows what will happen if we wait."

"What will happen if I get there? Time travel outcome is truly uncertain. "

"True, I don't know. A lot of things could happen." Bulma explained "If we work on the traditional view of time, changing the time creates paradoxes. Some say that past cannot be changed, that the timeline will correct itself, but worrying about that possibility is useless, as if true, time traveling has no consequences to begin with. Other possibility as that you traveling to the past will create a "second you", no longer tied to the timeline, existing at the same time as your past "you", and when you try to return, you will only advance in the new timeline, being forever an outsider in the new world your travel has created. This outcome has a lot of benefits, with the only downside of leaving you with the decision of what to do with your past you. Another possibility is that you change the past, and when you travel back, you just disappear, as your timeline no longer exists or you merge with the new "you" of the new timeline. "she takes a pause, considering that probably she is boring the tyrant, but after she sees that Cooler is listening with his full attention she continues the explanation "The other possibility is the multiverse theory, every time you make a "choice" is being made the universe branches in one timeline for each possible outcome, making in a practical way, infinite timelines. Your travel would only create more timelines. The drawback here is that your changes has no consequences in this timeline, but still you are able to get some valuable resources in dealing with them in the present. There is a lot more of possibilities, but most of them are very similar in consequences to the one I have explained."

Cooler nodded at response "A time machine uh… you are truly the most brilliant mind I have ever seen" he smirked "You would make a great chief scientist on my army"

Bulma dismissed the proposition with another question "I can count with your help? I will have enough fuel for two trips, one to the past and another one back to the present. The time I have chosen is the arrival of your brother to earth"

"Of course" Cooler smiled completely "I look forward to have the chance killing my brother, the overconfident spoiled brat will not see it coming."

Bulma didn't know if to be happy or concerned due to the enthusiasm of Cooler for killing his own brother "Don't forget to tell Goku about them. They are a creation of Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon army. Three years after the time you go, they will appear in an island, nine miles southwest of South City, the 12th of May at 10 A.M. Also, don't tell me or Vegeta nothing about Trunks, this could prevent Trunks from ever being born"

Cooler nodded silently, he would warn Goku, but like hell would he tell him about , risking of them preventing the androids from being created. He wouldn't let someone take away his vengeance.

Ok lets answer some comments:

C: Interesting story so far. I like how cooler is an ally. Can you make it where cooler sacrifces himself for Earth in the end. That would make him heroic. Overall, I like the story.

Daedroth: Glad you like it . About sacrificing himself for earth, sorry to disappoint but I don't thing so. I mean, there is plenty of stuff that can happen, but at best Cooler is like Vegeta regarding heroics. I can see him saving earth and becoming a good guy but I still don't see him sacrifing himself. True that Vegeta did with Majin Bu, but unlike him Cooler doesn't has anything as valuable as wife and kids on earth that could make him do that. On the other hand, only time can tell, there is a lot of story to write still and things could change.

C: Interesting start, I'm interesting in seeing where it goes.  
Daedroth: Well, clad someone is interested in my little story, I hope you still find it interesting.

C: A lot of potential here, this story is doing good, I wanna see how it progresses  
Daedroth: Still there is a lot of story going on, I hope you like it.

C: stressful and cool .I do not if I missed something, but I read 'Goku', instead of 'Gohan'... great chap, great fic

Daedroth: Glad you like it and you readed so far. About the goku thing, it was one of the times I refered to Gohan as "son of Goku", maybe your mind readed "Son Goku" that is quite similar in form.


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Change

Cooler landed on planet earth, it was the day, 12th of May. As he emerged from the pod he looked at the barren landscape where he landed, he was a bit late, but not too much He preferred that way, too find the earthlings fighting them instead of giving them the opportunity to launch an sneak attack on him.

He was surprised to find a crater in front of him, he crouched and looked at the white mechanical head near it. He took it up "Strange" he looked at the circuits "Looks like an android, but not the one I'm looking for…" he tossed it away and flew towards the high energy signatures "Umh… Vegeta got really strong, nearly as strong as Gohan".

He found Piccolo, Krilin, Gohan, Vegeta and Ten Shin Han surrounding a man. They were fighting an old man with only one hand and his brain encased in some weird transparent material, another android. He looked at the man with a confused face. "Another android?" he just asked more to himself than to the others.

"What do you mean with another androids!?" said an annoyed Vegeta "Are those two not the androids you talked about?"

"If for two you mean this one and the disembodied head… no, they aren't" he said frowning "Also, I'm pretty sure they are far stronger than this geriatric robot"

"What the fuck!" the saiyan really felt frustrated "Then why didn't you bring a fucking photo!?"

"That's fault of your simpleton of a girlfriend" he said with an icy stare "I just told you what she told me. And watch your tone monkey, or I'll make sure you won't ever see the real androids"

"Are you threatening me arcosian?" Vegeta forgot about the android and looked at the frost demon menacingly "I'm going to make you shallow your words, I don't bow to anyone of your race anymore, specially since I am a super saiyan!"

While they were discussing, Android 20 took that as his chance to escape when he was suddenly interrupted by Piccolo "I think not" the namekian just said to him. The others two may be too busy threatening each other, but he didn't intend to let the android get away.

That was until suddenly Bulma approached the area on her plane and the android seized the opportunity. He liberated a huge energy blast. When the dust, the light and the debris were dissipated, the namekian was protecting the airship and the android was gone.

"Where he did go?" said Vegeta angry and looking around.

"Thank you Piccolo" said the blue haired scientist a bit dazed with her baby on her arms "Why… were you fightning doctor Gero?"

Cooler was genuinely surprised "Dr. Gero? So that's how he looks like… probably has not activated the androids yet"

Vegeta groaned and stoped his yellow aura, getting into the ground "Bulma! You know him? You know where his hideout may be?"

"Well, according to the rumors, his lab is near this location, in North's city location. He must be in the cave systems near the mountains."

"Damn, now he must be there" Krilin exclaims "We are late to stop him from activating them"

"I doubt it" Vegeta said "We still have time"

"Vegeta is right" Cooler clarified "He is not flying, instead he is using stealth to use his lack of energy signature on his favor"

"That's true" Gohan said "I saw him running"

"I understand" Piccolo said "We can still destroy his lab before he can awake such monsters. Not a bad idea"

"Like hell" Vegeta smirked "There is no way I'm doing such cowardly thing… those fights have been very disappointing, there is no way I'm going to waste this opportunity to get a real fight" he said before darting away.

Piccolo looked at the other fighters "Quick! We have to find the lab before Gero or Vegeta does…"

"By the way" Cooler interrupted, his objectives were not much unlike Vegeta's, so he was not against stalling them a bit "I don't see Goku around here, where is he? Didn't the medicine heal him?"

"Not much" Piccolo answered "When he turned super saiyan he had a heart attack, luckily, he is not dead, there is still hope"

Cooler frowned, besides Vegeta, Goku was the only strong enough to team up with him against the androids. He truly hoped he managed to survive. "Lets go then" he flew up and then looked at Krillin "You should bring her home" The heartling got a bit startled, still remembering how not long ago a being not diferent than this one blew him up. He nodded as the rest started flying around.

Not far from there, Gero was running towards the lab. He suddenly stop when he saw a figure in front of him. It was an green insect-like creature with a dangerous sting on his long tail. He recognized instantly the creature "Cell!? What are you doing here!?"

"Hello, father" he answered in a bestial voice "I have come from a distant future to complete my objective"

"Magnificent!" was happy to hear the news "Come with me! Android 17 and 18 are still on stasis, I'll awaken them for you so you can absorb them! Then we…"

Cell smirked to the scientist "Don't bother" he said "I know how to do it myself. Unfortunately, I needed to keep a low profile, so I could not feed not nearly enough." the sting changed into a bell-like from. "So… I need something else of you"

Gero cowered and tried to escape, but his back met with a wall of rock. He paralyzed in gear of his unavoidable demise, as Cell surrounded his body with his tail and ate him.

He then felt an energy coming towards the lab "Uh" he said looking at the signature direction "I recognize that one" he said as he intercepted Gohan as he was about to find the entrance. "Hello" he said to the saiyan halfbreed, looking at thim with a predatory gaze.

The son of Goku tried to get away from the bioandroid but was grabbed by the neck. He looked in absolute terror as the creature pointed his tail towards his neck.


	10. Chapter 10: Too late

Gohan looked in absolute terror at the being who was about to stab him with his tail. He struggled but to no avail, he was truly outclassed in strength. In the blink of an eye the usual happened, someone kicked the monster, freeing the halfbreed from his grip. He looked at his savior with happiness in his gaze "Mister Picc…" but he was cut when he saw it was not the namekian but the arcosian.

Cooler stared at the monster, who had recovered from the sneak attack. Cell groaned and cursed "You…" he seemed to recognize the tyrant "I'm going to make you pay for this".  
"I don't know what kind of disgusting creature are you" he answered "I can feel the energies of my family, the saiyans and the namekian in you. But I don't care, I'm far stronger than the androids now and I'll just crush you like the insect you resemble" then he gathered I and started his transformation.

Cell took an step back as he cursed, he knew of his transformation, but had not properly gauged his strength increase. This fatal error could have caused him his plans to fall down. When Cooler finished his transformation he broke in a long cackle "You are sure sure of yourself" Cell mocked him "You got me scared for a second".

The arcosian charged towards him, aiming a fist to his face, but the monster catched it easily "Let me tell you something" Cell said "You are not stronger than 17 and 18… you are their equal at best" and then he threw him towards the rocks "But honestly, I'm glad, you are exactly that strong… your energy will be delicious" he said firing several death beams at him. Eating Dr. Gero probed to be a really good idea here.

Cooler dodged them and groaned before getting in close range and firing a blast with his hand at close range. He managed to stagger Cell but before he could get distance again he felt Cell's tail grabing his leg. The bioandroid punched his masked jaw and grabbed his neck, he then released the tail and tried to stab him, but the arcosian managed to grab it. Cell responded kneeing him on the gut. Cooler crouched and let free the tail, but before he could stab him the monster broke apart, dodging a makkankosapo that was fired between them.

"Too bad… I was hoping to enjoy you alone" Cell said before looking at Piccolo and Vegeta, who had arrived. Both stared at him and the namekian spoke "Who the hell is that creature?"

"I don't know" the arcosian said "I haven't seen him in my entire life but he was about to eat Gohan, so I guess he is one of Dr. Gero androids… and far stronger than the ones I know"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Cell, and I'm the ultimate lifeform, made from the genes of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Freiza and King Cold" he boasted "And you will going to be my breakfast"

"Not so fast" Vegeta said with an smirk "I'm going to show you how strong a super saiyan can be" he charged directly towards cell.

"Wait, you moron!" Cooler said before Cell got easily out of his path and kicked the saiyan towards the ground. The android prepared his tail to drink the prince when he blocked easily a kick from Piccolo but then was forced to recoil when Cooler fired a death beam towards him.

He maneuvered between the namekian and the saiyan to smash the arcosian into the ground, he charged a ki ball into his hand and was about to punch his foe with it into the ground when he was forced to use it to block an incoming big bang attack. Seeing how the other two charged towards him he used a barrage of death beams to hold them back but then was grabbed by the tail by the one he was neglecting. The warrior from the future threw him over his shoulders and then shot him with a barrage of ki blasts.

When the bioandroid emerged from the rocks he was more pissed than angry. Gohan was hiding before the rock, he saw that the current battle was an stalemate, with neither side getting the upper hand for long… he felt useless, unable to be more than a nuisance. The three fighters reunited, regaining their breath.

"This guy" Vegeta was really frustrated "I cannot manage to hit him properly"

"This has become a battle of attrition…" Piccolo was panting "It will last until one side commits a fatal mistake or gets tired"

"He is winning" Cooler simply stated, the other two looked at him, they knew he was right, they were expending their energy more quickly than the monster "We have to ensure a killing blow and fast"

"I have an idea" Piccolo told them "The way Goku and I defeated Raditz long ago, he surpassed us both then. He held him in place while I placed a charged up makkankosapo into his torso"

"If any of you manage to pin him" the arcosian answered "I can finish him off"

"I have an idea for that" the namekian looked towards Vegeta "But I need someone to entertaining him long enough for an opening"

The saiyan grunted, he felt really angry at having to collaborate with them, specially with Cooler, but he knew that it was the only way of winning. He powered up to the max, forgetting about endurance and charged towards the bioandroid, they exchanged several blows. Cell didn't only managed to stop the barrage but was clearly landing more and more powerful blows than he was receiving. He managed to punch the stomach of the tired out fighter when he felt something coiling on his body. The elongated arms of the namekian were all around his body, making him unable to move. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Cooler pointing both palms at him "Death storm" the purple alien said as several death sauzers were falling towards the bio android, cutting Piccolo's arms and Cell's entire body. Feeling the ki of the monster fade they three took a moment to recover. Piccolo concentrated and with great pain regenerated both arms. Cooler considered this to be an impressive ability, frost demons were hard and durable, capable of sustaining ridiculous amount of damage but not regeneration. He was thinking that if his race had the ability namekians had they would be unstoppable… and then he realized something in horror. It was to late, Piccolo's face was contorting with pain as he was being absorbed by a tail… Cell was alive.

The monster cackled again, as his power increased, the energy of the namekian was not enough to make up for his lost energy, but was more than enough for easily defeating his now tired enemies. In the blink of an eye he punched Cooler's gut, incapacitating him, with his eyes turning blank and his form reverting to his normal one. He then grabbed Vegeta with his tail… he won. Then he was kicked in the face, that strike barely faced him, but he let an unconscious Vegeta go. Gohan was kicking him, filled with rage "You… You killed Piccolo!" but the rage boost was enough to close the gap between their level. Cell smirked and was about to kill Gohan when a huge ray pushed him with a lot of force. Gohan looked at a very exhausted Ten Shin Han "Run" said the three eyed warrior "Grab Vegeta and the other one and fly away as fast as you can".

Cell groaned, how could such a weak warrior even do that to him, he then heard the words "Ki ko ho" as he was pushed into the ground, creating a square shaped hole. Gohan nodded and grabbed them both, flying away towards the lookout. He could hear several kikoho's at the distance.

When Cell emerged from the hole he was truly angry, he looked at a passed out Ten Shin Han and said "…Ki ko ho was a poor choice of last words" before stabbing and drinking him. He then looked at Dr. Gero's lab. The perfection was near, he only needed a few steps.

Cooler awoke in the lookout. He was surrounded by the remaining warirors of earth, including an still unconscious Vegeta and a very conscious Goku. "Damn, that Cell guy is strong" the saiyan commented "And now… I can feel him, he has gotten much, much stronger"

Cooler stood up and smashed the ground violently with his tail "I can feel him too… we have no chance at all now" he frowned "This planet is doomed, as well as the rest of the universe"

"What if I told you I have some way of greatly increasing our strength?"

"Continue"

"Its an special place, the… how it was called?" he looked at the lookout caretaker, Popo

"Hyperbolic Time chamber" the genie explained "It is a room that warps time, one year inside is one day outside"

"You have my attention"


	11. Chapter 11: Goku's Resolve

Gohan was at the border of the lookout, lost in tought. Then he heard someone approaching, he looked at him. Cooler behind him and as soon as he was noticed he spoke "Still thinking on the monster?"

"Yes…" Gohan closed his fist "I felt so useless… he killed Piccolo and I could not even avenge him…"

"I know how it feels" he said staring at the border too "We have no choice but to keep going forward, train harder and get stronger"

"I wish I could turn into a super saiyan, but I'm not a pure one, I don't know if I can even try"

"You can" he just said, not saying more details about it.

"You mean it?" Gohan smiled surprised

"You know I came from the future, you are a super saiyan and as strong as your father and Vegeta" he told him "You have clearly the potential"

"Really?" Gohan faced him "Can you train me then? Make me as strong as I am on the future?"

"I can make you stronger than that. I have trained with you in the future, after all."

"Mr Cooler" he tought for a moment, noticing a hint of true respect in his voice "You consider my future me a friend?"

The serious face and the long silence of the Arcosian startled Gohan for a while, fearing that he should not have asked him that. Finally Cooler shrug off and answered him "We could say that"

When Cooler was about to leave Goku approached them, smiling as he had heard the entire conversation "Ey!" he approached the purple alien with his usual goofy expresion "I need to speak with you for a second. I want to ask you a favor"

The former tyrant looked at him for a few seconds and the nodded, moving with him to another part of the lookout. He stared at him for a few seconds, awaiting for what he was about to say.

"Aren't you excited?" Goku smiled "I was so pumped up fo a rematch with you and to fight Vegeta now that he is a super saiyan, but man, this Cell guy you have told us about is really strong! And now he has become much stronger."

Cooler rolled his eyes "You brought me here only for that? I hope not"

"Man, you are really no fun!" Goku laughed and the got serious "This Cell guy is wrecking havoc on earth looking for me. Also we don't have dragon balls… I'm going to Namek to find some replacement and get new ones, but after that, I'm also confronting Cell"

"You are not going to train in the room?" he was totally surprised

"Actually… I have no other choice." He let a long sigh "Cell is going after me, and it will soon find the lookout or destroy earth. I can't allow that. I will try to buy you some time. If what you have told me about him is true I know how I can convince him to wait a few more days… meanwhile, I need you to train Gohan. I know he has more potential than me… and I believe is our only hope."

"Certanly he is interested." he glanced at the half-saiyan for a second "I could do that, sure, but I warn you. I'm not the kindest of teachers"

"Yeah,yeah" Goku stratched the back of his neck "I know you must be ruthless, but I also know that you are also interested in bringing out his potential… and I trust you in that. I assure you, when you do it, you won't be able to find a better training partner" he said that with a lot of confidence in his voice.

With a nod of the tyrant Goku placed his fingers in the forehead an disappeared, determined.

Latter, away from the lookout Perfect Cell was taking a stroll on a ruined city. He had blasted most of it and he was hunting for survivors. He located a fightened young man trapped below a collapsed wall. The bioandroid just lifted the wall with one hand and disintegrated it with no effort. "Please! Don't hurt me!" said the man pissing himself before receiving a death beam to the shoulder "AAAAAHH NOOOO, NOOO" the man said before Cell fired several others, intentionally missing the vitals "I'm sorry for this" he said between beams "I could kill you in an instant and painless way, but you know" he fired another "A very unpolite man is hiding like a coward and he forces my hand here" then he stoped as he felt a precence.

Goku was looking at him with a cold gaze "You can stop now then" he said to the android "You have me". Cell smirked and just blasted the head of his victim before addressing Goku "At least, I was bored of waiting for you, now I can finally kill you".

"Wait a second" he made Cell stop "I have a very interesting proposal for you and it gives you a proper challenge." Goku smirked as he saw a hint of interest on the android face, his guess was correct "You know that right now, I'm not even close to your current power. But… I know a training that it could make me more worthy opponent and I'll tell you that I can bring you at least three more fighters of your level, one of them far stronger than me. I only need one week, one week of not killing nor torturing anyone. Can you give me that?"

Cell considered the proposal and after a few seconds answered "I'm in… but I have only one condition"

"Really,I'm glad to hear it" the saiya smiled.

"Your three fighters are going to have to train on their own. You'll stay here and give me a fight. I know it won't bme much, but honestly, it will be the first proper fight since I got into this form."

"I understand" Goku nodded, he somewhat already knew that he was not making it out alive.


End file.
